I SWEAR IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: On the teams quiet day while filling out case reports, Eric and nell come accross a very interesting video that should not be on the NCIS data base. They show the others but one member isn't too happy about it. what will happen?


**Author's Note: This is my new NCIS:LA story. It came from another story that im working on. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Los Angeles. The sun was shining, music in Volvos were blasting around the LA streets and the NCIS team were stuck cooped up inside. Hetty had told them that since there were no murders being performed, today would be a good day for her team to sort through and finish writing up case reports as well as sorting through video evidence.

Callen, Kensi, Sam and Deeks were all sitting at their desks, coffees were sitting next to them and their computers were sitting in front of them.

"This is insane" Deeks started to protest.

"What that you change the radio station in the car every 10 seconds" Kensi said looking across the room at her partner.

Callen and Deeks shared a look. Smiling and about to laugh.

Kensi now pointed her figure at her Annoying Partner.

" Or that you take 15 minutes standing in the mirror looking at yourself and making sure that your hair is just perfect" Kensi added as Callen and Sam let off small laughs.

"HEY, it takes time to get this look" Deeks protested looking at his partner and then at Sam and Callen.

"Yeah the look of being homeless" Sam added with his pleasing smile.

Deeks looked next to him at Sam.

"It helps me when I'm undercover" Deeks told him.

"Yeah, being a homeless guy" Callen now added.

Kensi sat there laughing.

Deeks let off a smile.

" Haha okay, Coming from the girl who loves America's Next Top Model and stuffs her face with food to get her feelings out" Deeks told her.

Kensi's smile that she currently had on her face had now dropped and she was now giving Deeks one of her famous Kensi Death stares that could possibly kill anyone without any warning.

"Oh that struck a nerve fern" Deeks told her with a grin.

"What do they call it again, emotionally Eating" Deeks told her as he let off a small laugh that Callen and Sam joined in.

"That is not funny Deeks" she said. She wasn't very happy at the moment. Oh no.

She now turned her head to look from Callen and then to Sam.

"Don't join in with him" she told them.

With that Callen and Sam stopped laughing.

"You need to talk to us Kenz" Sam told her.

"Instead of Eating your feelings away" Callen added.

"And I think that you should listen to them Fern" Deeks finished.

Kensi just glanced at the three men and then gave a death stare to Callen before returning to her case file.

…

Upstairs in the lab, Nell and Eric were sorting out all of the videos and photos on the NCIS hard drive.

"Put that in the Cold Case File folder" Eric said standing up in the middle of the room looking at the Touch Screen in front of him holding his touch tablet.

Nell nodded her head in agreement as she touched the giant touch screen at the front of the room and placed the old case into a cold case file Folder.

"Here are some pictures of Marines." Nell said as she brought up some photos on the Touch Screen.

"Let's put them in the folder with the other Marines and Petty Officers" Nell said looking over at Eric.

Eric nodded his head as they placed the photos with the others.

Just then Nell came across an unusual video.

"Ahhhhh Eric I don't... Think this should be on the NCIS data base" Nell said as she brought up the video.

Eric pressed play as he walked over to join Nell, both of them now standing together in front of the Touch Screen. Their faces were becoming shocked and they had questions running through their heads as the video played on.

"Is that…?" Eric asked not even finishing his sentence.

"And is he….?" Nell added not finishing her sentence either.

"And is he wearing…." Eric added last again not finishing his sentence because of the shock he was in.

After the video finished, Nell and Eric shared a look with each other and then busted into fits of laughter.

"We have to go show the others" Eric told her.

"They are going to love this" Nell added as they now took off and headed down to the others.

…

"Yes, Finally Done" Deeks said.

"Feels good to finish all the case reports" Kensi added with a smile as she closed her laptop.

"Defiantly" Callen added.

"You got that right G" Sam added with a smile.

Just then Eric and Nell joined the group and oh did they have something interesting to show them.

"Hey Guys" Eric said.

The team looked up at Nell and Eric who were standing in the doorway.

"Hey Eric" Kensi replied back.

"What's up?" Callen asked.

"We kind of found a video on the NCIS Data base" Eric said with a smile.

"You're goanna want to see this" Nell said as Eric set it up on the screen in their desks.

Everyone looked at the screen as Eric pressed play on the video. As the video started to play, Deeks, Kensi and Callen all now stood up and walked over to where the Screen was. Nell and Eric slowly joined them.

"You're kidding me right" Sam said realizing what video it was.

Callen and Kensi looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Oh My God I forgot that we took a video of this" Kensi said with a huge smile on her face.

"Is that Sam?" Deeks asked with a smile on his face.

"Yep" Nell replied.

"And is he wearing, wait what is that?" Deeks asked getting closer to the screen; he couldn't quite tell what he was wearing.

"It was a Hawaiian Hula outfit" Kensi told her partner.

"Yep" Callen added.

"You swore you deleted this" Sam asked his partner angrily at his partner and Kensi.

"We were going to" Kensi told him biting her bottom lip.

Sam just looked at Kensi with a hard stern look and then gave the Sam look to his best friend.

Once the video was finished, Deeks, Nell and Eric turned around to join Kensi and Callen looking at the ex-navy seal.

"What happened? " Deeks asked the NCIS special agent.

"And how did you get into that situation?" Eric added.

"Sam I think you should explain what happened" Callen said with a smile. He couldn't keep the smile off his face and neither could Kensi for that matter.

Sam just looked hard at his best friend.

"Oh this will be interesting" Kensi said laughing.

Knowing that he couldn't get out of this, it was time to tell the story, the story that he thought he would never EVER have to explain to anyone or talk about it ever again.

"I SWEAR THIS ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Sam told them all.

"Sure, sure" Deeks said with his charming smile of his.

Sam gave the young detective a hard look and he became silent after that.

"This happened just after Kensi's Old Partner Dom Died and before you Deeks joined our team" Sam said.

Everyone nodded their heads as Sam went on to tell the rest of the story.

"Kensi, Callen and I were out at a pub celebrating from our latest Assignment and I seemed to get a little Drunk….. " Sam said as he was interrupted by his best friend.

"A Little?" Callen told him.

"Fine allot drunk" Sam said looking at Callen.

"I can't Imagine Sam getting drunk" Eric told them all.

Callen turned to look at Eric.

"Neither could we until it happened" Callen told the Tech Guru.

Everyone turned their attention back to Sam who continued with his story.

"And anyway I ended up putting on a HAWIIAN outfit, standing on top of a bar table and dancing the Hula dance and singing" Sam told them all with great shame.

Callen and Kensi stood there just laughing.

"Wait the complete outfit?" Deeks asked them.

"The entire thing, Top and all" Kensi said as she laughed.

"We haven't let Sam forget it since" Callen replied to them all as everyone joined in laughing.

Sam just sat there.

"I SWEAR IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE!" Sam told them all in a stern hard voice.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Callen told his best friend in between laughs.

Just then the three agents, One LAPD, One Tech guru and One Analysis all heard a voice. It was far away to start with but it soon became closer and closer.

"Oh it gets better" Kensi said with a laugh.

"WHAT!" Sam said in complete shock.

"What happened? How?" Deeks asked wanting to know what happened.

"I'm sure you will remember it Sam if we sing it" Callen said with a smile.

Sam looked at his best friend with a death glare.

With that Kensi looked at everyone and then started to sing, sing the song that Sam sang while he was drunk.

{ Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine, but lately But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine } Kensi sang with a smile.

Sam looked at Kensi, he was angry and she could see it but she didn't care.

Callen now joined in.

{And she's watching him with those eyes and she's loving' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night} Callen sang.

Sam now looked at Callen hard, and surprisingly something happened that Sam didn't expect.

{you know I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman,  
where can I find a woman like that } Deeks, Nell and Eric all joined in with a laugh.

"I'm gunna kill you two" Sam said looking at Callen and Kensi as Nell, Eric, Deeks, Kensi and Callen all just laughed.

Just then they all heard a voice.

"I don't think that all of you standing around is going to get anything done" Hetty said as she walked over to the work area where her team were.

As they all heard hetty spoke, they turned around to face her and as they took one look at the women their smiles were off their faces.

"Sorry hetty but…." Deeks said looking around the room at the group.

"We have actually finished all of the case reports" Kensi added trying to hide the snicker of laugh still from what they were watching.

"They will be on your desk by this afternoon "Callen told Hetty.

Hetty nodded her head and then turned her attention onto Nell and Eric.

Eric and Nell looked at the older women. They could feel her watching them and they were starting to get a bit nervous, well Eric anyway.

"Mr Beal, Miss Jones" hetty addressed the two.

Eric gulped standing next to Nell as he looked at the women nervously, if there was anyone that scared him more than anyone on the team, it would be hetty.

"Yes Hetty" they both replied back to her.

"Have you finished sorting through video evidence?" she asked them.

"Well Ummmmm….." Eric said as he looked at Nell.

"We kind of found an interesting video…" she said as she looked at Eric for him to continue.

"That didn't belong on the NCIS Data Base so we showed the others" Eric continued.

Hetty looked at the others; she saw Kensi, Callen and Deeks trying to hide smiles and snickers of laughter. She looked over and saw Sam sitting at his desk.

Hetty looked back at Nell and Eric.

"That doesn't mean that you could stop." Hetty told them.

" yes hetty" they both said as they then took one look at the others and then left and headed back up to their lab to continue sorting through video and photos on the hard drive.

As they left, you could hear Nell turn to Eric and say

"That was so worth it"

Eric smiled at her

"Defiantly" he added.

Callen smiled as he shook his head at the two.

"I believe that there is a steaming cup of tea calling my name" she told them as she turned and headed back to her office before adding over her shoulder.

"Make sure you save and put the video somewhere safe Mr Callen, you never know when you might need a good laugh "hetty said as she left leaving Callen, Kensi, Deeks all surprised that hetty had said that.

San had stood up and watched the women walk away, he was in complete shock and he was going to kill Kensi and Callen.

As Hetty left, Callen, Deeks and Kensi all turned around to face an Angry Sam.

"Callen, Kenz" Deeks said keeping his eyes on Sam.

"yeah Deeks?" Kensi replied back to her partner also keeping her eyes glued on Sam.

"I think you two better start running "Deeks told them.

Sam looked at his two friends who he had known for a while.

"Sam" Callen said with his hands up in defence.

Sam gave the two of them a very hard stern look.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" he told them and with that Kensi and Callen took off running with Sam hot on their tails.

Deeks just stood there watching them laughing.

"You're Next Deeks "Sam threw over his shoulder as Deeks's smile dropped from his face.

FIN

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it.

please review and tell me what you think of it :)

Love

Abby'n'mgeek1255


End file.
